<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>T-Shirts by eleanor_raines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671090">T-Shirts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanor_raines/pseuds/eleanor_raines'>eleanor_raines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bloodbound (Visual Novels)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanor_raines/pseuds/eleanor_raines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrian and Agnes get ready for a night on the town to celebrate Lily’s Turn-iversary, but Agnes gets distracted with a delightful discovery.<br/>Word Count: 1330<br/>Pure Fluff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrian Raines/Main Character (Bloodbound)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>T-Shirts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>11:30pm</em><br/>
</b>
</p><p>Agnes sat on the edge of their bed in Adrian’s penthouse. She was already dressed, her purse slung over her shoulder, scrolling through her phone absentmindedly while she waited for Adrian to finish getting ready.</p><p>He stepped out from the walk-in closet, looking impeccable in his navy three piece suit. He opened his mouth to ask if he should call the car, when Agnes interrupted.</p><p>“No, you are not wearing that. You look ridiculous,” she said, shaking her head.</p><p>Adrian looked down at his bespoke Armani suit, adjusting the cuffs of his shirt.<br/>
<br/>
“What’s wrong with this? I always wear this,” he said defensively. He thought he looked very put together and ready for a night out.</p><p>“Adrian, we are going to a bar <em>slash</em> pizza place <em>slash </em>arcade for Lily’s Turn-iversary. You cannot wear a three piece suit, no matter how nice you look in it.”</p><p>Adrian felt his cheeks flush. Her compliments still made his heart flutter.</p><p>“Alright then, what does one wear to a bar <em>slash</em> pizza place <em>slash</em> arcade to celebrate the anniversary of the day your friend was Turned into a vampire?</p><p>“Not that,” she said with an exaggerated grimace. They shared a laugh but Adrian felt a little mirthless that night. He knew he couldn’t hide it from her. </p><p>“What is it?” she asked.</p><p>“I’m not sure I’m entirely comfortable with the idea of a Turn-iversary,” Adrian said, looking down at the floor. He didn’t particularly care for being vulnerable, but Agnes made him feel safe. He knew he could tell her anything.</p><p>“Why?” she asked, standing up and walking over to him. She took his hands in hers, looking up at him patiently. Her eyes brimmed with love and empathy. </p><p>“It’s just … the day I was Turned was not the best day of my life and it’s not really something I ever feel like celebrating,” he said, suddenly feeling self-conscious. He didn’t care to revisit that part of his life. And most of the Turnings in his life had been disquieting. He looked into her eyes - the trauma  of Agnes’s Turning still very fresh in his mind.</p><p>“Besides, I was the one who Turned her,” Adrian continued, his grip on her hands tightening, “It feels wrong for me to be celebrating with her, especially when I did it without her consent.”</p><p>Agnes’s heart broke for him. He always insisted on taking the blame, carrying the burden of guilt for any hurt he felt he caused. She lifted her hand, gently cradling his face. He leaned into her touch, his eyes mournful. </p><p>“Adrian, look at me,” Agnes said firmly, “Lily <em>loves </em>being a vampire. I have never seen her more happy or confident. You opened up a world to her that I think she really thrives in. Where she feels like she belongs. You gave that to her. And she <em>wants</em> you there tonight. She wants to celebrate with you.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Absolutely,” she reassured him with a broad grin.</p><p>Agnes lifted herself to her toes and pulled Adrian’s lips to her. Her kiss made his knees weak. Her soft, pillowy lips felt heavenly against his, and he sighed into her mouth as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She nibbled on his bottom lip and he couldn’t suppress the smile that followed. To see it made her heart soar. She continued to kiss him lazily, her lips soft and heavy against his. She could’ve stayed there forever, but she knew what he was doing.</p><p>“You’re stalling,” she whispered against his lips. </p><p>“Fine,” he said with an exasperated sigh, stepping back and taking her hand. They walked into the closet together. </p><p>“Have at it,” Adrian said, gesturing the dense rows of hangers and the multitude of drawers. </p><p>Agnes started going through the hangers, finding only pressed slacks, starched shirts, and the occasional sweater.</p><p>“Do you have a pair of jeans or anything?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“No?” she said, her mouth dropping open in shock.</p><p>Adrian shrugged, “I am not usually in situations where jeans would be appropriate.”</p><p>“Ok, do you have any pants that <em>aren’t</em> part of a suit?” she said with a teasing grin.</p><p>“Um,” Adrian said uncertainly as stepped into the closet, digging deep into the far corner. From the depths, he pulled out a pair of corduroy pants in a sickly yellow color. </p><p>“Oh, god,” he said, trying to hide his embarrassment, “These must be from the 70’s.” </p><p>Agnes howled with laughter. </p><p>“Those are the ugliest pants I’ve ever seen,” she said breathlessly, once she had gotten ahold of herself.</p><p>Adrian scoffed, “I’ll have you know these were very fashionable at the time.”</p><p>“I mean, Lily would <em>LOVE</em> it if you wore these,” she gestured to the hideous pants, “But let’s keep looking.”</p><p>Agnes got on her knees and started rooting around in the rows of drawers that lined the room. </p><p>“Oh. My. God.”</p><p>Agnes stood up, her mouth open in a delighted smile, and turned around, holding an old shirt against her chest.</p><p>“Nine Inch Nails?”</p><p>“What?” he asked innocently.</p><p>“Did you listen to Nine Inch Nails?”</p><p>“I still do.”</p><p>“Adrian! How did I not know this? I thought you only liked classical music and opera,” Agnes was almost yelling, utterly delighted at this discovery.</p><p>“Just because I’m old doesn’t mean I can only enjoy old things,” he retorted playfully.</p><p>“What’s your favorite album?”<br/>
<br/>
“Downward Spiral,” Adrian said without hesitation. She could hardly contain her glee.</p><p>“This is the best day of my life,” Agnes said, tossing the shirt to Adrian, “Put it on.”</p><p>Adrian took off his jacket and waistcoat, hanging them back up pristinely. He unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off his shoulders. </p><p>Agnes could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. He was breathtaking. She felt something stir deep inside her when she watched him pull the soft fabric over his head. The collar of the shirt mussed his hair and when he turned to look at her, she had a hungry look in her eye.</p><p>“Oh my god,” she said.</p><p>He knew she liked it. She only looked at him like that when there was something she desperately wanted that only he could give her.</p><p>“You look<em> so sexy</em> in a t-shirt,” she approached him, her hands reaching for his chest.</p><p>“You think so?”</p><p>“Mmhmm,” she purred as she put her arms around him. She pressed her hips against his and he brought his face down to hers for a searing kiss. He could feel the desire pulsating between them. His hand tangled in her hair, angling her neck back and sliding his tongue into her mouth. She pressed her body closer to his and they lost themselves for a few blissful moments. </p><p>“I should wear t-shirts more often,” he murmured happily when they parted.</p><p>“I have zero objections to that.”</p><p>“What is it about the shirt?” he asked, stroking her cheek gently.</p><p>“It’s not the shirt, it’s <em>you</em> wearing it. I love seeing a different side of you. A side of you that’s only for me,” she said, kissing him slowly and sensually. </p><p>She smiled against his lips, “You continue to surprise me, Adrian Raines.”</p><p>Adrian felt his hands drift to the hem of her shirt. The feeling of her soft skin beneath his fingers lit a fire in his blood. He wanted her. And she wanted him. In a suit or in a t-shirt or nothing at all. </p><p>The thought sent his heart racing and he pressed her against the door of the closet, kissing her ferociously. </p><p>“<em>Adrian</em>,” she sighed as he kissed her. </p><p>He pulled back and looked Agnes seriously in the eye and asked, “Do you think Lily will be mad if we’re late?</p><p>A delicious warmth spread from deep in her belly down between her legs and she smiled wickedly, “Not if we’re late for the reason I think we’re going to be late.”</p><p>He bent down and threw Agnes over his shoulder, walking her confidently back to the bedroom as she squealed in delight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>**Characters, story, &amp; dialogue are property of Pixelberry. I’m just having some fun.**</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>